Energy Attacks
The ability to use energy as a projectile weapon. Also Known As *Power Blasts *Energy Bursts *Energy Bolts *Energy Beams *Energy Rays *Hand Blasts *Energy Orbs/Spheres Capabilities The huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, while slightly burning them. Some users can discharge an incredibly powerful supernova from one’s body which can be quite large, and extremely destructive. Blasts can range in size and destructiveness, often at the users will. Some blasts may be focused others may spread out in all directions. Users my generate blasts from weapons, skin, eyes, mouth or hands. Limitations *Users require energy to create a blast *Amount blast dependent on amount of energy stored *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast, so neginners needs to limit themsevles until training can be done. *Firing my be constant, or unexpected. *Users may be exhuasted if too much energy is consumed. *Users may be over charged if too much enegy is gained. *Users must be careful on where to use the ability to make sure innocent bystanders aren't injuried if not killed. Associations *Energy Emission *Energy Constructs *Energy Manipulation *Energy Mimicry *Power Absorption *Force-Field Generation *Concussion Beams *Heat Vision *Volatile Constructs *Laser Emission Application *'Nova:' User collects a large amount of energy and releases it in an orb, powering away. *'Blasts:' hands feet or face release energy in over a specific target area *'Bursts:' fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Bolts:' Release very many low powered projectiles *'Zap:' A tiny short release of energy to cause pain or discomfort, not destructive. *'Overpower:' Pulse energy is released, overloading powered devices in an area. *'Touch:' Holding or touching a person or object may charge or supercharge that object, perhaps even Molecular Acceleration *'Beam : '''The user shoots a long, powerful, contiunous stream of energy. *'Energy summoning : Summon objects with energy. *'Energy Wave: '''send out a wave of energy through body and repulse anything away. Waves can be in the forms of rings and spirals, some users would usualy let energy rush out of their body or weapon. *'Energy Tracking: 'Place energy in objects/people and use via energy to track down Object/people. *'Energy Bombs: Create bombs of pure energy. *Fighting Using Energy Based Punches an Kicks Known Users *Starfire (Teen Titans, colored bright glowing green) *Blackfire (Teen Titans, colored light glowing purple/lavender) *Tamaranians (Teen Titans) *Bishop (Marvel) *Havoc (Marvel) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Miachel Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) (via magic/mana) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10e) (via magic/mana) *Anodites (Ben 10) (via magic/mana) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) (via magic/mana) *Hex (Ben 10) (via magic/mana) *Spellbinder (Ben 10) (via magic/mana) *Inhabitants of Legerdomain (Ben 10, via magic/mana) *Adwaitta (Ben 10) (via magic/mana) *Megawatt (Ben 10) *Buzzshock (Ben 10) *Brainstorm (Ben 10) *Chromastone (Ben 10) *AmpFibian (Ben 10) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10) *Aggragor (Ben 10) *Magic Users (via magic/mana) *The Omnitirx/Ultimatrix (Ben 10, colored bright glowing green) *Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) *Aelita Hopper/Shafter (CODE: LYOKO) *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan; via the Corus Armor) *Basic Demons (Charmed) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex-light blue-colored energy blasts/bursts/waves from his new machines the Omega Nanite grants him) *All Lanterns Via there rings (DC Comics) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, via Chaos Energy) *Arrancars (Bleach) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Master Roshi (Dragon Ball Z) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Irwin (Billy and Mandy/Underfist) *Booster Gold (DC Comics) =Gallery= File:1068090622_nStarfire2.jpg|'Starfire produces energy bolts called "starbolts."' File:Xop_havok.jpg|Havok of "Marvel" emits 'cosmic' energy. Green Lantern Ring.jpg|Green lantern ring 1849888 f496.jpg|Blue lantern ring 1849890 f496.jpg|Indigo lantern ring 1849889 f496.jpg|Violet power ring 1850013 f496.jpg|Red lantern ring 1850015 f496.jpg|Orange lantern ring 1850016 f496.jpg|Yellow lantern ring Bishop.jpg|Bishop (Marvel) Bnpromowhitering.jpg|White Lantern power ring Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern ring. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers